


The Roommate

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Originally written in 2014.Apologies for the weird format; it was originally written via text.





	

You hear a knock at the door

You leap up and run over because it could only be your new roommate

You open the door and-

You were not expecting the...boy...who is standing there

A very attractive, young-looking boy/man

But a _guy_

You were expecting a female roommate

The boy is sticking out his hand

"Hi, I'm Ashley!"

"I'm your new roommate"

"I know I'm not what you were expecting"

(understatement)

"But I was the only one who replied"

"And I guessed you were probably more worried about biology than gender"

He's leaning forward and you see a necklace almost falling out of his tank top

It reads 'I prefer they/their/them'

Well then

"Hi, Ashley, yeah, that's..."

"Come on in!"

You open the door wider

They have multiple suitcases and a guitar case

They stick their phone in their pocket in order to gather their things

(Their phone case features the pansexual flag and reads 'Yes I'm attracted to pans')

You help get one suitcase while they grab their guitar

"You have a gorgeous apartment"

"Thanks I just moved in a few days ago!"

You close the door behind the suitcases

It takes you a moment while Ashley's looking around to realise that you need to give them a key

You dash to the kitchen counter and hand it to them

"Oh yeah, thanks!"

They slip it on their keychain

A keychain which displays yet another quote

This one?

'Queer as in fuck you'

Apparently Ashley is very aware and very proud of being non-binary and non-heteronormative

You show them to their room

"Oh man this is awesome!"

They begin unpacking and you head back to the living room

You look Ashley up on Facebook because you can

American (rather obviously)

Single (oh dear)

And...

Very

Very

Photogenic

You find their prom pictures

And other promotional pictures for their music

If Ashley ever dresses as a girl while they're living with you...

It's almost a month before they invite you to go out on the town one night

Apparently they got a gig at some bar

And you've just been writing while you wait for school to start up

(Your first year teaching!!)

So they tell you to get dressed and come out

They leave before you do so you have no idea what to expect

There's a stage in one corner

You order a drink and sit at the bar while you wait for the show to start

Ashley leads the way when the band is announced

(They're a "she" in this venue and you wonder what they think)

And Ashley is in a killer dress and low heels

The band plays some covers

Some songs written by various members of the band

All acknowledged by Ashley

You start to get into it by the start of your third drink

And when some random girls wave you over to dance

You don't decline

Finally it's close to one a.m.

Everyone's seated again

Ashley announces the band's last song

"Thank you for a fantastic evening"

"To close the night I'd like to perform one of my own originals"

The audience murmurs

Apparently this is rare

"It's a working title, but for now I call it 'New Girl'"

The audiences laughs slightly and the song begins

At first you're just enjoying the beat and Ashley's sultry voice

(Yes you said it's sultry get over it)

Then you start to listen to the words

And you realise...

It's you

The song is about you

And it's a love song

Well

It's a song about being in love and the love is unrequited

Ignored, even

But it's about you

It's for you

And god what do you do now

You leave at the end before the band has a chance to get off the stage

You walk vaguely in the direction of the flat

You're too slow though because before long

"Yve"

"Hey Yve!"

Ashley's running with her guitar

Managing to make it look sexy and desperate at the same time

She reaches you and sets down her guitar, breathing heavily

"Why'd you leave so fast?"

"I wanted to ask you what you thought of the show"

Before you can think of what to say

Before you can think at all

Something's taken you over and you lean forward and kiss her

She stiffens for a moment

Then relaxes into it and kisses you back

When the moment finishes

She gives you a crooked smile and says

"That bad, eh?"

You walk home arm in arm

And the next gig Ashley plays

You don't leave for quite a while


End file.
